gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Kiya
Princess Kiya is a major protagonist and Dan's love interest. She only appears in MediEvil 2. Story At the age of 19, Kiya was selected by the Pharaoh Ramesses to be one of his 200 wives. Fortunately for her, he was very old and died before he was able to consummate the marriage. Unfortunately she was selected to "accompany" him on his journey to the afterlife as his bride through eternity. In 1817, many of Ramesses' possessions, including the contents of Kiya's tomb, were recovered from a tomb at Abu Simbel and brought to Europe, where they were eventually placed in the Great Museum. ''MediEvil 2 Daniel saves Kiya from her tomb in the museum during the Kensington level. When she awakes, she's a little startled to discover that she's dead (though she cheers up when she discovers that the removal of her internal organs as part of the mummification process has given her the most trim waistline). She falls out of her coffin, being caught by Daniel as she falls. He then takes her to the Professor's lab where she spends most of the game. During the Dankenstein level, Kiya helps the professor build a monster to fight in a match against the Iron Slugger. The main prize of the match was to be Kiya herself. Daniel manages to win the battle and she remains with Dan and the professor. Later in the game she is sent to investigate Whitechapel, but doesn't return from the area. The professor sends Dan to search for her. When Daniel finally finds her, he sees as Jack the Ripper attacks her and kills her. Saddened and enraged by the sudden turn of events, Daniel finds a way to travel back through time and manages to fight the killer in order to save her. After Jack's defeat, Kiya and Dan share a passionate kiss. Kiya doesn't appear from this point on until the end of the game. What happens to her and Dan depends on the amount of chalices collected by the player. *If the player collects all chalices, Dan and Kiya travel (presumably back) in time using the time machine. They end up in a place similiar to Zarok's Lair and are soon confronted by a creature, similiar to Zarok's monstrous form seen in MediEvil, only this time, it's Palethorn. *If the player fails to collect all the chalices, Dan and Kiya return to Kiya's tomb, where they enter her sarcophagus together and die. Quotes *(To Dan)'' "Wait, Sir Fortesq... Dan... You freed me from my Tomb, do not imprison me in another. I wish to see the world, to help in the fight and I will be careful." Gallery kiyaearlyconcept.png|An early concept of Kiya. 003.jpg|Artwork of Kiya. kiyaconcept.png|A concept of Kiya. Trivia *Kiya was originally named Dawn. It was decided pretty earlier on that Dan should have a love interest for the sequel. She came in the form of a mummified Egyptian princess - 'Dawn' as in 'Dawn of the dead' - ha ha - what a joke (not mine I must add)! I thought it would have been funny and naughty if Dan had had a love scene with Dawn and he pull a loose bandages and all her 'clothes' unravel. ;) References Category:Characters Category:MediEvil 2 characters Category:Female Characters